idle_farmfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
As the game's name is Idle Farmer and not Idle Farm, please go to http://idle-farmer.wikia.com/wiki/NPCs Mayor The Mayor is the first character you meet in the game other than yourself. He guides you along, and tells you how to play the game, then moves into the village. Once in the village, he provides upgrades for your farm. The first upgrade you can buy from him is an extra Farming Field. You begin with 1 field, and you can purchase a total of 4. After the purchase of all the field upgrades, you can buy prosperity, which is an important aspect of the game required to upgrade the other NPCs. The first field upgrade costs 15 money (Total of 2 fields). The second upgrade costs 500 money (Total of 3 fields). The third upgrade costs 10,000 money (Total of 4 fields; final field upgrade). Blacksmith The Blacksmith is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC provides upgrades for your tools. Tools are essential for faster and more efficient when harvesting your crops. The higher the level, the faster you will harvest the crops when ready. Seedsman The Seedsman is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC provides upgrades for your Crop Seed Types. Each upgrade unlocks a new type of seed that can be used on your farms. Builder The Builder is an NPC that can be added to the village via a prosperity upgrade. This NPC provides upgrades for your house. Houses are used to impress the women in the game that you can marry, which makes it faster for them to level up. Merchant The Merchant is an NPC that can be added to the village via a prosperity upgrade. This NPC will purchase a certain amount of goods for a special price. These goods are typically lower level goods, that are quick to produce. Cattle Breeder The Cattle Breeder is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC provides upgrades for your Fertilizer. Fertilizer is used to increase your crop grow speed. The higher the level, the faster your crops will grow. Chicken Breeder The Chicken Breeder is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC provides upgrades to add chickens to your farm. This upgrade is only available once you have a wife. Chickens will provide eggs, and are harvested ONLY by your wife. Eggs Trader The Eggs Trader is an NPC that can be added to the village via a prosperity upgrade. This NPC will purchase the eggs that you produce from your farm. Mayor's Daughter The Mayor's Daughter is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC is able to be married, and will unlock the upgrades from the Chicken Breeder to add chickens to your farm. Brenda Brenda is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC is able to be married, and will unlock the upgrades from the Chicken Breeder to add chickens to your farm. Dana Dana is one of the NPC's in the village. This NPC is able to be married, and will unlock the upgrades from the Chicken Breeder to add chickens to your farm.